Sweet Love!
by Rayna Arcobaleno99
Summary: 1859 my first fanfics! Please R&R


DOUJINSHI

Pairing: HibaGoku (1859)

Title: Sweet love

This story actually from my friend, Rukia. But, because she doesn't have FF account, I have to send this for her...

Gokudera Hayato in the Vongola Hideout doing some works using his laptops. Besides him, Hibari Kyoya, his beloved lovers.

"Oi, Gokudera. Sign this paper." Hibari said.

"What is it? Why you told me to sign this crap?"Gokudera said.

"Just sign it or I''ll bite you to death."Hibari replied.

"OK! I got it! Bastard." Gokudera just signature that paper and he doesn't read the paper.

"Tomorrow come to my apartment." Hibari said.

"Yeah,yeah whatever."Gokudera replied.

*******************************X1859X*********************************

Gokudera came to Hibari apartment that day and open the apartment door.

"Hello, is anybody at home?" Gokudera one spot at the apartment he saw Hibari is sitting while reading newspaper.

"There you are. Come here herbivore." Gokudera walked towards Hibari.

"What is it bastard?" Gokudera yelled.

"You have to having sex with me..." Hibari said ."You have sign the contract.." Hibari said again.

"What contract?" Gokudera ask. Hibari gave Gokudera the paper that Gokudera sign yesterday.."What the HELL! I have to prostituting my body to you for 5 YEARS?"Gokudera yell angrily.

"That's right herbivore. Now get in the room and get ready to be fucked..." Gokudera can't do anything and very now had to give his body to Hibari.

Gokudera just walk into the room. Hibari check his watch and It almost 15 minutes. Hibari walked into the room and open the room and saw Gokudera.

"Are you ready to be fucked hardly herbivore?" Hibari said with smirked on his face. He then lock the door and walk toward Gokudera.

"Go away bastard! I 'm not ready yet!" Gokudera yelled.

"Oh you told me to get out? No, you can't. This is my house herbivore."

Without warning Hibari pushed Gokudera to the bed and kiss Gokudera hardly. Hibari says nothing, licking along the thin line between Gokudera's pressed lips to coax them open. After a few indecisive moments, Gokudera complies, letting Hibari's tongue slip inside, across his teeth and the deepest corners of his mouth, sliding up the ridges of his palate. Hibari steps in closer, slips arms around Gokudera's neck and presses his body up against Gokudera's, melding them together.

Next, Hibari unbutton Gokudera's shirt to uncover that milky-white flesh nipple and put his mouth to it, to bite it and leave marks like it belongs to him.

Gokudera scream and cry while say "Please, stop it!" He undoes Gokudera's belt deftly, pulls it out from the belt loops and discards it on the floor. Settles himself between Gokudera's spread legs, one hand on each thigh to keep them that way.

"What are you d-doing you f-fucking asshole?"Gokudera yell at Hibari.

"Quiet," Hibari says, and Gokudera shuts up. He raises himself up on his arms, watching as Hibari grabs the zipper of his pants between his teeth, sliding it down with his boxer as well. He watches as Hibari's lips part, as he tongues the head of Gokudera's straining cock, leaving a saliva stain, and then kisses it wetly, sucking on it.

"Ahhh..sto..stop...it..." Gokudera moan in pleasure.

Hibari search for a hand lotion at the drawer beside the bed and find it. Hibari then coated his three fingers and stretching it at Gokudera's doing that Hibari open his zip and take out his cock and rumming it inside Gokudera can't do anything and scream.

*****************************X1859X****************************

After Hibari finished doing that he wear his pyjamas let Gokudera on the bed while still take a blanket and wear it to Gokudera.

After Hibari out of the room,Gokudera wake open the blanket and see cum all over the just realized he just having sex with that bastard just now.

And then Hibari come in the room. He brings 2 cups of tea. He saw Gokudera wake up and said "Do you like what I have done to you? If you like tomorrow I can continue again..." Hibari said with smirked on his face...

"Fuck you bastard! Tomorrow I don't want to be hookers to you anymore!" Gokudera takes away his clothes and wear it fastly.

After wearing his clothes,Gokudera run away from Hibari shocked and doesn't say then go to the living room and took the paper that Gokudera just goes outside of his apartment and teared the paper.

Next day,Gokudera came into Hibari house and knocked the open it.

"What do you want herbivore?You don't have to serve me anymore.I has thrown the you are free."

Gokudera shocked. He know that he didn't want to be Hibari's slave. But, this feeling is different. Yesterday, when Hibari touch him, he feel so pleasurable, like he accept the offer.

Tears dropping from Gokudera's eyes. He didn't want Hibari to leave him. He has fall in love with the guy that he hate the most. The guy that always threaten everyone with his "Bite to death" and the one that always make Juudaime freak out.

"I don't want be free. I want to be with you Hibari. I don't care. Hibari, aishiteru..." Hibari shocked and suddenly Gokudera hugged two entered the bedroom to continued what they doing last night...

THE END!

p/s:hope all of you like it! and please R&R! or not, Rukia will gonna mad at me! TOT


End file.
